Mihael Keehl
by Macarousse
Summary: Le passé de Mello, ni plus, ni moins. /!\ Spoiler !


**Ah ah ! J'avais bien dit que je m'occuperai aussi du cas de Mello et Near ! (Bon ok, pour l'instant, y'a que Mello...)**

**Cet One-shoot là est un peu plus travaillé que celui sur Matt. Et il y a des spoil à la fin, donc vous être préviendus.**

**Bon, c'est pas jouasse comme histoire, mais bon, sur un gars comme Mello, je pouvais pas faire un conte de fée. Ecrire sur Mello, c'est plus dur que sur Matt ou Near. Peut-être parce que Mello est un peu impulsif... Après ça dépend des gens xD**

**Mais je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie d'auteure ! :p**

**Au passage merci à Edhil Morgul pour sa review sur le passé de notre gentil Mattounet. J'l'aime de trop, peut-être pour ça qu'il passe pour un nounours à câliner xD**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :3**

**____________________________________________**

L'Irlande, petit pays non loin de l'Angleterre, perdu au milieu de l'océan. La pluie martèle les vitres de la capitale, plongée sous les nuages gris, d'un gris foncé virant sur le noir. Les rues sont sombres comme en pleine nuit. Il est pourtant quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Une petite tête blonde traverse la route en courant, le petit garçon semble pressé. Tout de noir vêtu, des vêtements trop grands d'ailleurs, il court, encore et encore. Il tient un sachet bleu dans sa main.

_Des pas se rapprochent. Accélère. Plus vite. Ils vont te rattraper._

Trop tard.

Une main froide, ferme, forte, lui enserre l'épaule. Un sourire menaçant. Dévoile des dents jaunâtres. Pourries. Une couronne d'or dans la bouche. Le roi des salauds.

Le garçonnet se débat, du haut de ses 6 ans, il est plutôt courageux. Il ne va pas se laisser faire. Mais l'homme ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Le coup part.

Les fesses sur le sol mouillé. Le sang se mélange à l'eau.

« Raboule le fric, gamin. Tu fais pas le poids. »

Dans un grognement rageux, il essaye de s'enfuir. Il se fait plaquer au sol d'un gros coup de pied. Il essaye de sauver le paquet. Peine perdue. On lui arrache des mains.

« T'es qu'une petite merde, Keehl. Plus bas que terre. » lui dit l'homme à la couronne avant de le gratifier d'un coup de pied dans le nez

_Il a raison, tu sais. Même pas capable de piquer un peu de fric pour ta moman chérie. Tu crains Miha'._

La petite tête blonde se relève, et court sans demander son reste. Devant la porte de son immeuble, il a peur. Il a échoué. L'échec n'est pas toléré ici. Pourquoi on s'encombrerait d'un gosse qui sait rien faire ?

Il veut tourner les talons. Ses jambes n'obéissent pas. Sa maman est à l'intérieur. Malade. Un cancer du poumon. Trop de clope, pas assez à manger, trop soif. Elle n'a pas dit à son fiston que c'était fini. Qu'elle allait crever à cause de cette saloperie. Et de son mari. Cet homme ignoble qu'elle avait été forcée d'épouser. Qui voulait faire travailler son Miha'. La grosse cicatrice sur son visage doux. Elle s'est interposée. Jamais au grand jamais. Son bébé n'allait pas faire le trottoir.

Mais elle ne pourrait plus le protéger. Elle meurt à petit feu. Comme une cigarette. On jettera bientôt le mégot.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. Le père. On ne sait si ce nom lui convient. Il l'entraîne à l'intérieur. Le petit va recevoir sa punition. Il n'a pas ramené de sous.

Étrangement, les coups ne viennent pas. A la place, il l'entraîne dans la chambre de sa mère.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te punir. » dit-il simplement en le laissant devant le lit blanchâtre

Il ouvre de grands yeux. Les larmes lui montent. Tracent de longs sillons sur ses joues enfantines. Il n'a pas besoin de vérifier. Il a compris. La cigarette s'est éteinte.

Laissant le liquide salé parcourir son visage, il s'approche du cadavre de sa mère. Il cherche dans son cou, une chaîne rouge. Il la prend et la glisse dans sa poche. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse récupérer le rosaire de sa mère. L'autre l'aurait revendu.

_Et voilà Miha'. Elle est morte. C'est de ta faute ça. T'aurais pas été là, elle aurait pu s'enfuir loin de ton père. T'es qu'une merde Miha'. En plus, maintenant tu vas devoir travailler. T'es vraiment dans la dèche tu sais._

Il secoue la tête. Cette petite voix le saoule vraiment. Mais elle a raison. Il doit partir. Et vite.

Il attrape la seule tablette de chocolat de la maison, celle que sa mère avait eu la folie de lui acheter. Il la fourre dans son autre poche. Il ouvre la fenêtre. Il n'est qu'au premier étage après tout. Il saute. Et court. Encore. Il ne fait que ça. Mais il doit faire vite.

Mihael Keehl est orphelin.

Il finit par s'arrêter à la sortie de la ville, un orphelinat aux lumières sinistres. Il hésite, son père risque de le retrouver ici. Mais après tout, il n'est pas obligé de donner son nom. Oui, c'est ça, il fera mine de l'avoir oublié.

Il sonne. Une dame replète lui ouvre, et s'attendrit devant le petit blond dégoulinant de pluie. Elle l'entraîne à l'intérieur, lui demandant qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, quel est son nom, d'où il vient…

Mihael ne répond pas. Il fait mine d'être muet, c'est mieux. Trop fatigué pour parler.

Elle ne pose pas plus de question et l'emmène à l'infirmerie où on lui ordonne de se débarrasser de ses affaires mouillées et de se pelotonner dans un lit douillet, avec une bouillotte.

_Brave petit Miha', pour une fois tu t'en sors pas mal. Mais j'attend la suite, pas toi ?_

Une semaine plus tard.

Un homme en blouse blanche. Il le prend pour un docteur. Mais non, attention, c'est un psychologue, un docteur de la tête comme on lui a gentiment expliqué. Mihael n'y croit pas, on le prend pour un fou, c'est ça. Ils n'ont pas cru à son mutisme, ils veulent qu'il parle.

**D'où tu viens ?**

**Pourquoi tu es là ?**

**Où sont tes parents ?**

**Tu as des frères et sœurs ?**

**Quel est ton nom ?**

Mihael suffoque. Il n'en peut plus. Il veut partir, loin. Là où personne ne lui demandera quoi que ce soit. Il a envie de crier. D'appeler à l'aide. Mais personne ne le sauvera. Maman n'est pas là. Plus là pour lui acheter du chocolat. Pour emplir la pièce d'une odeur de tabac. Pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Un homme en smoking entre, une soixante d'année, l'air sérieux, mais doucereux à la fois. Mihael pose son regard sur lui. Il le lui rend avec toute la bienveillance dont il est capable.

Quillsh Wammy. Il veut le gamin. Mihael tremble. Il espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un homme de main de son père, ou de quelconque personne peu recommandable.

Mais non. Il finit par l'emmener, au grand étonnement de Mihael, dans un autre orphelinat, la Wammy's House.

Là bas, on connaît son nom, et on le remplace par un autre. Un autre qui fait rouler la langue, doux comme le chocolat au lait.

Mihael Keehl est maintenant Mello.

Il y est bien accueillit. Il a tout le chocolat qu'il veut. Il est enfin… Le numéro 1.

Mais pas pour longtemps. Un matin de décembre, sous la neige drue, un garçonnet est entraîné à l'intérieur de la Wammy's. Une boule de neige. Au début, il a cru que le petit garçon était couvert de neige. Mais non, il était blanc. Pur.

Mello essaye de lui parler, avec toute la gentillesse qu'il peut manifester, le petit garçon blanc semble la mériter.

Silence.

Le petit garçon ne lui répond pas. L'ignore. Serre juste son nounours. Comme si Mello n'était pas là.

_Ahahah ! Tu t'es pris un vent Miha' ! Sûr, ce gamin te voit comme tu est : une merde._

Et le gamin n'est pas n'importe qui : Near. Le nouveau numéro 1.

Mello n'est plus que 2. Rage. Pleurs.

Sa petite voix a raison. Mello veut s'affirmer. Sort les poings. Un coup par ci, un par là. Ça y est, on le respecte enfin. Même s'il n'est pas numéro un.

Un matin d'avril, alors que les cerisiers sont en fleurs.

Un bout de rouge. Une console de jeu. Des lunettes oranges. Un nouveau.

Petit russe qu'on a du mal à comprendre. Petit russe que tout le monde rejette. Petit russe qui intéresse Mello.

Le blond s'approche du roux. Essaye d'être gentil, comme avec Near. Il l'ignore aussi, enfin non. Il le gratifie d'un coup de poing.

_Putain Mello, tu déchires. Déjà l'autre albinos t'as bien eu, mais lui il te frappe carrément. Trop fort le gamin !_

Mello ne renonce pas. Le petit garçon à la console daigne lever les yeux vers lui. Choc. Le saphir et l'émeraude. Mello ne peut pas détacher son regard des billes vertes du garçonnet. Matt qu'il s'appelle.

Court, concis, frappant. Mello l'aime dès la première seconde.

Matt, c'est son Matt.

Mais il ne sait pas encore, que son Matt va souffrir à cause de lui. Qu'à cause de sa haine envers Near, il laissera derrière lui son amour pour Matt. Que Matt risquera de finir comme sa mère. Qu'il le tuera. Cependant, il est heureux à présent.

La petite voix se tait, une autre, plus douce, prend la relève. La voix délicieuse d'un accro aux jeux vidéos.

_C'est toi le meilleur Mello. _

_Mihael Keehl n'est plus. Il est Mello. Juste Mello._


End file.
